The Dark Game
by Professor Owlfeather
Summary: This was once an idea I sent the Sonic company, and never got a reply back from. Our hero is leaped into a Coma, by a giant, black snake. Upon awaking, he finds that the word has been brought into Darkness. (THIS SUMMARY SUCKS, BUT PLEASE R&R! [**Slight AU.**])
1. Chapter 1

_This was an idea I sent in to the Sonic Team, I never got a reply back. So here we are, my second story, THE DARK GAME!_

Disclaimer: Now would I be writing this if didn't own Sonic. I only own our antagonist.

-x-x-

**Chapter 1:**

**A Coma**

It was a normal day for the hero hedgehog. Happy, peaceful, and he was running, beside him, was his best friend, and practical brother, Tails. **"Hey Sonic?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You seem kinda quiet lately, what's bugging you?"**

The blue Hedgehog stopped, looking at his hovering companion. **"I don't know, the world just seems to good to me right now. Like something going to happen."**

Tails scoffed at this. **"I doubt that, Sonic. Nothings happen for weeks. I don't think that something is going to pop out of the ground, or the sky, and try to take over the world."**

Sonic glared at him, almost jokingly. **"Now don't jinx us Tails, I-"**

And the world forbid, Tails _had_ jinxed then.

A rumble shook the ground, shaking the leaves off trees and causing Sonic to fall top his hind end. And eruption seemed to blow before them, and a giant snake came out of the ground, it was big, possibly big enough to swallow a house whole, and who knew how long it was, as half it's body was underground. It was massive serpent, basically. Its scales were gray, nearly black, and there was fire-like markings above its eyes. And finally, its eyes were a beautiful sky blue, which almost threw off the onlooker.

_**"Which one of you is Sonic, the hero Rat?"**_

The bluen hedgehog leaped up, calling the the giant beast. **"That'd be me, and I'm a Hedgehog!"**

_**"Hedgehog, Smedgehog. Sonic the Hero rat is a rat, either way."**_ Without another word, the snake leaped out of it's hole, revealing the rest of its thirty-seven foot long body. It flicked its gaze to Tails, and the fox began to contorting pain. It then looked back to Sonic, who had been distracted by Tails, as a Black and red tail lashed out and wrapped around him. The blue hero was writhing, trying to come loose from the serpent. Its fire-red tail wrapped itself around Sonic's neck, and the world began to get dizzy.

_Fear the name,_ Hebi, _Sonic._

The snake thought as it only tightened its grip around the Hedgehog, and the hero fell limp in his grasp.

Good. That was one problem out of his way, and the snake flung the Hedgehog into a nearby tree, picked him up again, by the legs, and threw Sonic, specifically his hanging head, against another tree.

Then the ground.

Then the large rock in the ground.

And the Hedgehog was out cold.

Good. This would give him time to make the despicably perfect world, into his perfect world. With the hedgehog out of the way, the snake could bring his life to the world.

His blue eyes traveled to the two-tailed fox, which was still writhing on the ground, and had looked on in horror as his brother was beaten down so easily.

_**"Don't fight it, Miles, oh yes, I know your name. I know the name of all the beings within this stupid, happy **__**world."**_The snakes voice seemed to be pleasant, yet so full of hate. The fox was in pain, no doubt. The snake sighed, and closed in on the fox.

_**"It seems that your will is strong, Miles the Fox. But I, Hebi, cannot fail. Hebi never fails. Let me assist you, Miles the Fox."**_Without another word, the snake opened his massive jaws, revealing the long, 3-foot long fangs. With delicacy, the snake sunk a small inch of his right fang into one of the fox's tails, and Miles screamed.

Only moments later, the fox got up.

**"What is your wish, great Hebi?"**

_**Shō no owari.**_

-x-x-

(^That means End of Chapter in Japanese! It's one of my favorite languages!)

So what do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: Hibi

Two reviews, 3 follows, and 2 favorites in one week?! YAHOO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sega, or the Sonic Team. If I did, we would have a game featuring Dark sonic.

-x-x-

**Chapter Two:**

**The Snake's Wrath**

It had been five days since Hebi appeared. Since Sonic was beaten ever so easily. The massive serpent looked down upon the forest, coiled up on a large hill, which he had decided, would be his base. (For now, anyway.) There was a lot to do. Trees to set alight, bushes to wither, and inhabitants to kill. Or maybe turn, if their will could withstand him, and prove their worth. The snake's blue eyes traveled to the sky, which was a normal blue, and not a bird dared to fly.

Like I said, he had inhabitants to kill.

Hebi lifted his tail, then slammed it back down, causing the trees to shake, and the ground to rumble. This spooked the birds, and most of them took flight. The snake started flicking his gaze to each creature, and they would plummet soon after.

Was this pain that his gaze was inflicting?

Yes, and no.

Hebi was actually suggesting the bird's mind. Odd, this may sound, but his abilities were like this:

It begins with a mental suggestion. This suggestion could be one of three things: A vision, A voice, or, horror. What the birds were experiencing was a voice. This voice would either command or convince the victim. (He had used a voice on the two-tailed fox, telling him to join him. For example: _Miles, aren't you tired of being the way you are now, the way the world is now? Do you know that Sonic, actually hates your presence, that you even annoy him? Miles, come, I will lead you to greatness, and let you unlock your full power!) _His words, would actually be shot at the victim's will. This is what would cause them pain, due to the great force of the voice, it would damage their will. If his words won over, the voice would take over, convincing the victim to see the world as Hebi did. Deafening any other sound. With Tails, he had to resort to his venom. Why had it been so effective? Simple: The venom did not kill, but it had the power to taint the victim's blood. Since blood eventually travels through the heart, as soon as the venom reached the victim's heart, it would bend their brain entirely.

The vision was as it said: A picture represented to the victim, and the vision could be of many things. The body of a loved one, the future that Hibi wished to achieve, the result of not joining the snake, and more. (_Don't you see, do you not see the beauty of what I wish to achieve? Do you see the outcome of the world as you know it, if you do not join me? Do you want your family to die for your ignorance?_) This would convince them into letting him take over their soul.

Horror, was used the least. Horror was what he would use in rare cases. The victim would be shown whatever they feared the most, or whatever he thought to be most gruesome. _(Red. Red everywhere. Staining your fur and bloody hands, staining the ground, showing a lover, loved one, or an innocent child. You painted the red. You stuck the weapon into their heart, you used the lake of red to paint my world. You will obey Hibi, or you will commit a far worse act than this.)_

Hebi's thoughts were disturbed when his two-tailed fox appeared. He was carrying a tan-colored bundle of fur, which was slung over his shoulder. In his other hand, was a blue shape. The snake lowered his giant head, getting a closer look at the two.

**"What is this, Miles the Fox?"** The snake hissed, staring at the two-tailed fox. His minion set down the two unconscious bodies before the massive snake, and he sniffed them. The tan colored body was a young Rabbit in a red dress, the blue body was beyond tiny, and was a Chao, apparently.

**"I found these two roaming in the forest, sir, I thought they might be of use to you, Sir."**

**"We shall** **see, Miles, correct me if I'm wrong: The rabbit is Cream, and she is young, and has a mother, correct?"**

The Fox nodded.

**"Then this should be easy."**

Without another word the snake gazed at the rabbit, and she curled in pain. He was using the Voice, again. (_Cream? Cream? It's alright. I'm here to help you._)

[_Who are you? Where's my mom?_]

(_I, I am your new guardian, Hibi. You see, your mother has been tragically killed, Cream. I'm here to help you._) The rabbit had let her guard down at this. This left her weak will wide open. The Rabbit screamed, and then she got up.

**"Thank you for taking me in, Hebi."**

The snake smiled, and the Chaos was then turned in seconds.

**"Now, Cream the Rabbit and Miles the Fox. You both know of Sonic the Hero Rat, no?"  
**The two nodded.

**"I would like you to go find him, make sure he doesn't die, leave him with someone. I don't care who, just someone." **Both of his minions seemed to raise an eyebrow at this. Why would he want to make sure Sonic lived? It was Tails who spoke up at this.

**"Hebi, sir. I don't understand. Why would you want us to make sure Sonic lives?"** The snake hissed at his question. He leaned in, snout-to-snout with the mammal. His hot breath could have knocked the fox over.

**"I have my reasons, Miles the Fox. Do not question my motives."**

**"Yes, Hebi."** The fox said, beckoning Cream to follow, and went to search for the blue hedgehog.

-x-x-

So- What do you guys think?

OVER A THOUSANDS WORDS! SWEEEET!


	3. Chapter 3: Hebi's Connection

A/N: I'd like to thank you guys for reviewing, and sorry for such a late update.

_Discliamer: I don't Sonic, Sega, or the Sonic Team. _

**Chapter 3:**

**Hebi's Connection**

Hebi loomed over the forest, and work coming along slowly. When the forest was done, then the nearest forest, then the next, and so on. Step one was to eliminate the hero that would stand in his way, turn all of the hero's friends to his side. Step two was to recruit as many people as possible, and kill everything else. Step Three was to burn the world.

He was starting small.

Destroy anything in his way, and eventually, the world would fall to its knees before him.

The snakes thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a motor, flying to him was a large man in funny-looking machine. His body was like an egg, except with legs and arms. What cuaght the serphent's blue eyes was the man's sunglasses and zigzag, fake mustache.

He knew that funny face.

_Robotik._

The man started talking, but Hebi paid no attention.

*Flashback*

_There had been a remote wilderness where everything was bigger. The land was a giant bowl, and in the center was a pit that seemed to lead to no where. (When it rained, excess water drained down it.) Mice were the size of huskies, rats were the size of lions, you get the idea. _

_Now, there was a small population of giant snakes. This included Hebi and his parents. _

_Gerald Robotik and his newest science project, the Ultimate Lifeform, __ had stumbled upon this remote nightmare. They had came upon the pit, and met the over-sized beasts. _

___This was Hebi and his family._

___This was before Hebi's green scales turned black with bitterness and hatred, before he was able to torture people with his mind, before he even wanted to destroy._

___They were showing their young son the pit, and his father was babbling about the theories behind its existence.  
_

_**"Some thought it was brought by a meteor**_**_, which then created our home."_**

_His dad's lecture was interrupted by the unknown sound of a motor, and appearing was a small, funny-looking creature, and an even smaller creature.  
_

**_"Well, well, what would this be?"_**

_All three massive reptiles turned, and Hebi was keeping himself from laughing.  
_

**_"This would be a good test for you, Shadow. Take out the bigger ones, and capture the smaller one."_**

_His father's dark green body curled, putting himself in front of the two, his mother's red form doing the same. The black creature leaped out them, and his father struck. His efforts were useless, and the black creature shouted something, and put a hole through the green serphent's skull. He didn't even have enough time to scream. Hebi and his mother gazed in horror as he hit the floor with a boom.  
_

That was an image he'd never get out of his mind.

_His mother looked from Hebi to the pit, then to the small creature.  
_

_The next thing Hebi knew was that his mother's tail flew against his side, and he fell into the pit._

_His mother's screamed seemed to echo as he fell, the light soon vanishing._

Hebi's thoughts were disrupted by the Robotik again.

**"It is my job to terrify the people here! It's my job to take over the world, and it's my job to defeat Sonic! And lastly- "**

_**"SILENCE!"**_ Hebi roared, causing the man to jump and falter with his machine. The snake's tail flew up, and knocked the man to the ground, his machine breaking with the force.

_**"YOU! YOU ARE A DESCENDANT OF GERALD ROBOTIK, ARE YOU NOT?! AND DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"**_

The hate and the volume of the serphent's voice frightened Eggman, and he staggered up, trying to regain himself.

**"Yes, I am."**

This only seemed to enrage the monster. Hebi's tail leaped out, wrapping itself around Ivo's neck.

_**"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS BEING. TELL ME, WHERE IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?!"**_

**"I- I don't know!"**

**_"THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME."_ **He flung Ivo down, and stared at him.

Then the man began screaming in terror, clutching his head.  
This was horror, and his horror was everytime he had failed, and everytime he had perished under Sonic.

A smirk appeared on Hebi's face, letting Ivo be tortured for a while, as he resumed his thoughts.

_The pit did have a bottom. Hebi hit a pool of water, and the place was eerily silent. He swam onto the damp shore of the pool, realizing that it was rock. Everything around him was rock._

_Everthing was cold._

_And everything was damp._

_He could barely make out the shapes in front of him._

**_"Hello. I'd never think I'd get a visitor."_**

_Hebi jumped, his head slamming against the roof.  
_

**_"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"_**

**_"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daku. I've been down here for a long time, by the sound of it, you've met Gerald Robotik." _**_The darkness told him._

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Gerald is a scientist. I guess he just killed someone close to you?"_**

**_"How did you-"_**

**_"Know?"_**The darkness finished. **_"I__ know everything that happens inside and outside the pit. I'll take care of you now, ok?"_**

_Hebi was silent for a moment, then replied. **"O-ok."**  
_

_**"Great! Would you mind telling me your name?" **The darkness asked.  
_

**_"I'm Hebi."_**_It seemed like the darkness smiled, and it started guiding him.  
_

_Daku taught him how to use the mind against people, and slowly started hatching a plan to avenge his parents._

_25 years later, he went back to the surface, and was greeted with a tourist trap, and a museum.  
_

_In rage, Hebi had slaughtered everyone and everything there, and disappeared back underground._

_He didn't go back up until 25 more years later._

_He would fufill Daku's dream. He would avenge his parents._

_He would make the world pay for destroying his home._

Hebi turned back to the suffering body of Ivo Robotik.

**"P- Please... Stop..."**

_**"BEG. BEG FOR DEATH."**_

Ivo did just that, and slowly poisoned him with his venom.

The man went limp in five minutes.

Hebi laughed, overjoyed.

Robotik and his bloodline was now silenced forever.

Now he had to use Shadow, and then he could start torturing on a global scale.

**_Sho no owari._**

-x-x-

Review! I know this isn't as good, but I can't wait for your replies!


End file.
